


"Well, I Am Driving"

by demonictrashmammal



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crying, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, Multiple Orgasms, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Panic Attacks, Plot Twists, Porn with Feelings, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, only briefly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonictrashmammal/pseuds/demonictrashmammal
Summary: They said, you know, like a liar.In which Crowley and Aziraphale sort out an argument with a nice... drive.





	"Well, I Am Driving"

**Author's Note:**

> There will be mistakes, im afraid, but they shall be edited out later!

Crowley and Aziraphale loved each other dearly; it was one of the clearest pieces of knowledge the universe had to offer. There was hardly a time they were apart, especially since the Not-pocolypes. That does not mean they don’t, on very rare occasions, get into arguments that weren’t centered around little things like what music was ‘bebop’ or not.

This time, for example, the two had gotten into a bit of an argument about whether or not they were safe where they were in London. Crowley had begun to feel watched, as they sometimes did after a nightmare, and suggested they move to a little cottage in South Downs Crowley had procured and renovated a touch some centuries ago. They said they’d be closer to Anathema, Newt, the Them and that, above the other few points they’d made, neither Heaven nor Hell would suspect them there. Aziraphale did agree with what was said, and starting a new life with Crowley somewhere in the countryside of England sounded lovely, but he simply couldn’t leave his bookshop. There were just too many delicate books that just could not be moved, even a few ancient books from his past in Heaven -all written in the language of Seraphim, and he had settled here quite comfortably! He was not like Crowley, a self-proclaimed semi-nomad; he couldn’t just up and move!

After about an entire day and a half of snide comments, yelling and stubbornness, Crowley stormed out. Aziraphale always felt guilty when arguments resulted in that. It usually meant that not only had he done something that had significantly hurt them, but that Crowley should absolutely not be alone. The last time that happened involving anything serious, it led to Crowley falling back into rather self-destructive coping mechanisms that were hard for them to shake afterward. So he left to follow them, armed with a plan that meant they’d sort out this disagreement.

The last time they’d argued about anything, the two had gone for a ride. It was about the only way they could talk about such things without getting too angry. Crowley would never admit it, but it was the closeness and the intimacy of it that really helped, as well as the fact that it was a good way for his demon to keep stress at the back of their mind while they made their point.

Crowley, of course, took the lead with these things. It was just easier that way, since giving up control often led to an argument of its own. They had started by chatting away for few hours, trying and thankfully succeeding in reaching an agreement -Aziraphale could finish any business he needed to, and Crowley would add a room to the cottage and make it a library, then the husbands just enjoyed each other in silence. That had gotten harder and harder to do as they reached what Aziraphale hoped was the end of the ride. It wasn't, Crowley keeping up a ridiculous pace despite how long they'd been going. 

But there was a limit to everything.

As much as he loved doing this with Crowley and just letting go of all his worries for a time, he did want to finish and love on Crowley for a while; no talk, no ride. Just existing in the calmness that followed the ride's end. He had tried to move things along, almost managing, but Crowley knew what they wanted.

“Maybe we should get a bit of a move on, darling?” Aziraphale said, touching Crowley’s thigh lightly. "I would like to rest for a while, and we've been at this for hours, my dear."

“Why should we? I'm enjoying myself, angel! Aren't you?”

"Well, yes I am, but I would like to go and rest oddly enough, and I want to make sure you haven't-"

Crowley cut him off, “‘Sides; I am driving, aren’t I? I can go as long as I-” Aziraphale growled low in his throat, patience now at its end. He had had enough of being pushed and teased, and they’d been going for long enough. Against his better judgment, he wanted to take some semblance of control so he could let Crowley relax properly.

So he grabbed Crowley’s hips flipped them so, instead of riding him as they had been, Crowley was on their back under him. The gorgeous cunt they’d made for him clenched and fluttered around where Aziraphale's cock had been, flushed red from being used and aroused for so long.

“Oh, you’re driving, are you?" He ducked down and bit his demon’s neck, drawing a keening sound from them. Crowley pushed against Aziraphale's shoulders to flip him back over, before switching tactics and trying to pull him closer and at least against them, but Aziraphale didn’t move. He, instead, slapped their ass firmly.

“You’ll get what you want if you behave, my love,” His beloved continued to squirm but stopped trying to pull him closer. The angel smirked down at them before pressing his hand again his slick hole. Crowley whimpered as the heel of his hand pressed against their clit, trying valiantly to sit still. He lifted his hand away, having felt them twitch with close they had been.

“P-Please, angel. C’mon, I was so close!” Crowley tried to chase his hand, but a firm grip on their hip stopped their movement. The angel smirked and sat back on his haunches with a hand still lifting Crowley's thigh.

"I said, be patient." He brought his hand down again, pulling a breathy squeal from Crowley. They threw their head against the pillow but finally stilled as much as they could. They let their legs fall open, exposing Crowley's soaked cunt, and looked up at him with nearly black eyes. Aziraphale licked his lips and dived between them, licking a slow stripe along its entirety before slipping his tongue deep inside them. He hummed against them when fingers tugged his hair, sending a pleasant spark of pleasure down his spine.

Aziraphale thoroughly enjoyed when arguments went like this, though not the arguments themselves of course, since it helped calm his poor darling. Arguments like this one always had roughly the same formula; Crowley would see or hear something that started the paranoia, not tell Aziraphale and let it eat at them until they blew up. Like this though, whether before the explosion of anxiety-fueled anger or after the start of their 'ride' to try and help matters, Crowley could relax. Aziraphale did enjoy letting them take control for just a while before he flipped them over and glutted himself on them, tasting every inch. The sounds that came from them when he finally did were better than any music Aziraphale had ever heard, but they had become silent at the current moment. Now that just wouldn't do, would it? He pulled away.

"Come now, darling, don't stop singing for me, you've got such a lovely voice." He slipped two fingers inside of Crowley, curled them up, and they keened and arched up of the bed. He smirked and went back to their clit, sucking and licking at it as eagerly as he would a meal. They tasted better if he were honest with himself. He thrust his fingers slowly, curling them every so often until he heard Crowley babbling.

"P-Please, angel, please! I'm ssssso cl-aah!-closssse!" He hummed against them but didn't speed up. Crowley knew what he wanted to hear, and they wouldn't get to come until he heard it. "Angel, please. I'm ssss-huuuh-sso closse. Puh- nnngh!" Aziraphale rocked his fingers up against their sweet spot, halting their words. Not wanting to let Crowley have what they wanted yet, he reluctantly pulled away from them.

"You know what I want to hear, serpent," He bit Crowley's thigh, not hard enough to break the skin, and heard the scream they let out. He pulled his fingers out, a string of slick keeping them tied.

"No, no no, please, Aziraphale, please! I shouldn't have yelled, please, I'm sorry." Aziraphale stopped in his tracks. That wasn't at all what he wanted to hear, though it would have been nice to hear in any other context. He looked up at Crowley and saw tears tracing his cheeks slowly. He moved to hold them far faster than any human could, kissing them deeply. Though seeing tears was usually something Aziraphale enjoyed in times like this, tears like _this_ weren't part of that, cathartic or not. He didn't want Crowley to feel like they had done anything wrong. This wasn't a punishment.

"Crowley, my love, I'm not at all worried about that. Do you need me to stop?" His demon sobbed slightly, overwhelmed and anxious, and Aziraphale pulled them into his arms. They stayed like that for a long while, Crowley just crying, and Aziraphale didn't stop them, rocking them slowly and whispering calming things. Nights like this were a way for them to feel without inhibitions, but he didn't like the idea of continuing what he was doing if Crowley needed him in a different way. It felt wrong to him, almost like he was forcing Crowley into something they didn't really want. Eventually, the crying stopped, leaving only hiccups and sniffs.

"I'm sorry, angel. I rather ruined it, didn't I?"

"Absolutely not. I've told you before that my focus is you in these times. Whether you need me how we are now or making love to you, it doesn't matter. Regardless of what you need, I will give it to you, alright?" Crowley sniffed but nodded. He kissed their forehead, "I'm not at all angry at you for being scared or worried about our safety, just worried that you felt you couldn't tell me sooner."

"I didn't think it was safe too, I thought..." A blush tinted their cheeks, embarrassed and slightly ashamed if the expression was anything to go by, "I thought they'd hear me."

"Oh, love." He pulled them into another kiss, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I don't know how much this will help right now, but I promise you, I haven't felt them watching in a long time. Not since that strange week after the almost Apocalypse." He felt Crowley relax slightly, but they were still tense.

"But what if they were still listening? I know it's stupid, what the bugger would they gain but," Their breathing sped up, body tensing again, "But what if they decided they weren't done with us? What if Heaven found out just how long we'd been close for? What if they made you Fall? I couldn't take that, it'd be my-" Aziraphale pulled Crowley's head to his chest, stroking their hair and holding their body close with his free arm. He felt them relax almost immediately as they listened to his corporation's heartbeat. He relaxed too, rather glad Crowley hadn't had to go through a panic attack on top of how overwhelmed they already were.

"That's enough of that now, dearheart. Though I assure you they aren't watching us, or even just me, that my Falling would not be your fault. Not even close. I can think of at least a few other things they'd kick me out for first." Crowley's jaw clenched, "That is to say! That, er, were I to Fall, truly Fall and not just be stuck on earth, I know you'd catch me. I'd be alright with that, all things considered. You're my highest priority now, and I love you so very much, my dear. I am truly sorry if I made you feel like I was angry at you in any way."

"You didn't! I just thought I'd done something wrong, I guess." Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley's hair, and they relaxed further against him. 

"You most certainly did not, my dear. I know you get anxious when things like that happen." He kissed their hair softly before tilting their head up to look into their eyes, which still shone with stray tears, "It's nothing we can't handle together." 

Crowley gave him a wobbly smile and kissed him, short and chaste and full of love, before nuzzling against Aziraphale's chest. They were fully relaxed now, thankfully and had started rubbing at his shoulders, right where his wings would be. Aziraphale dutifully tried to ignore the fire that reignited in his belly and the growing need between his own legs until he felt Crowley nip at his neck. He raised an eyebrow before moving to grab at their ass, making them huff out a breath.

"What do you want, dearheart? We can keep going if you like, but only if you want to." He nuzzled their hair, still groping at them. Crowley looked at him, eyes snake-like and cheeks peppered with iridescent black scales. Their colour shifted in the dim light of the room. They were stunning and, not for the first time, Aziraphale felt incredibly lucky to have fallen in love with such an incredible being. After a moment of Crowley floundering quite adorably for words to appear on their tongue, they spoke.

"I, uh- Yeah. Please keep going, I- ngk- I still need you." Their cheeks had darkened beautifully with a mixture of slight embarrassment and arousal, and Aziraphale simply couldn't resist the tempting sight before him. He carefully pushed Crowley to their back before climbing over them. He simply let his eyes look over their body until he was pulled into a kiss. It was slow, far slower then they had been going earlier, and Aziraphale revelled in it. Crowley had always been good with their tongue, but slow kisses like this just made it so much better. They tasted like coffee and ozone, something so very familiar to him now. He almost wanted to stop everything else and just keep kissing them, but Crowley's needs were more important right now; there would be time for that later. They rolled their hips insistently, trying to find some kind of friction, and Aziraphale moved his hand from where it rested on the back on their neck and trailed it down their body.

He deepened the kiss as his hand reached the juncture of their legs. Crowley was still gorgeously slick, clit hard against his fingers. He stroked them gently, making them moan into the kiss and their thighs clamp against his hand, before letting his fingers wander further. He stopped just before he slipped them inside them.

"Do you want this?" Crowley nodded eagerly, "Words please, dear." He kissed at their neck, waiting for their answer.

"Yes, angel, please!" That was all he needed to hear. He slipped his fingers into needy creature beneath him, feeling them clench around the suddenness of it, keeping his hand still until the demon silently demanded he moved. He kissed down the length of their body, leaving nips and bruises at the most sensitive spots. A slightly harder nip at their navel made them arch up, the air shifting around them both. He blinked, looking up and seeing two black wings straining against the bed. He knew he looked about ready to eat Crowley whole, but it truly wasn't far off.

He finally ducked his head down between their legs and started slowly thrusting his fingers into the demon, while willing his own wings out to rub against theirs, determined to make Crowley shed the tears he wanted so desperately to see. It truly didn't take long for him to draw an orgasm out of them, what with how close they had been before. He pulled his fingers from their hole, licking the mess away leisurely and utterly certain Crowley was a blushing mess at the sight. A groan was punched out of him when his end wing drooped enough to rub against theirs, and he felt desperate heels and hands scramble to find purchase on him, trying to pull Aziraphale back in. He went willingly, not wanting to let the ride be over yet. He sucked and lapped against their cunt, slick all over his face as he listened to his husband moan and squeal. They ground themself against his face, and he doubled his efforts. He wanted to see just how many times he could make his darling serpent come.

A broken moan came stuttering from Crowley's mouth, and Aziraphale's cock twitched. He let his eyes wander up, seeing serpentine eyes shining with tears again, but for a far better reason. Aziraphale couldn't help but smile as tears spilled from their eyes, an unending stream of babbled nonsense coming from their mouth. They gripped his hair, pulling slightly as they came closer and closer, begging him silently to let him come again. Aziraphale caught their gaze, moaning at the sight of their eyes snapping shut as Crowley toppled over the edge again with a scream. Their thighs trembled as they came, grinding their twitching cunt against his face without hesitance as they rode out their orgasm. Aziraphale moaned happily against them and sucked their clit hard, pulling another squeal from their throat. He pulled their thighs apart gently and licked the slick from his lips, leaning over them. Crowley bit their lip and wiggled their ass down until they were resting against him. Aziraphale smiled down at them, making them blush darker. They still hadn't let go of his hair.

"Could you, uh... ya'know." Aziraphale tilted his head in mock confusion, know full well he was a being utter bastard. Crowley snorted, before giggling out, "Fuck me, you prick!"

He couldn't help but chuckle as he moved away from them, stroking his cock as they shifted over onto their hands and knees. Crowley looked stunning in this light, feathers ruffled, scales painting their back and thighs, cunt so wet it was dripping onto the sheets. And it was all for him. He couldn't have stopped the pride and lust if he tried. He shuffled forward, rubbing his cock along Crowley's sex. He'd made his effort just a touch bigger than last time, wanting to see just how much they could take. Crowley moaned; of course, they noticed immediately.

"Is this what you need, sweetheart?" Crowley sobbed as Aziraphale's prick slid against their clit, rocking back. Knowing that this was all the demon could do at this point, their brain and body consumed by need, Aziraphale lined himself up and slid inside. He kept it tortuously slow, Crowley already so sensitive, until he was buried to the hilt in their tight heat. He moaned, valiantly trying to stop himself from moving until they told him he could, slotting himself against their back. He kept his wings high, lest he come to fast and be unable to sate Crowley's own need. It was a blessedly short time before they rocked back against him, begging for more.

"Angel, please move, I need you." 

"Greedy thing." Was all Aziraphale could say before he lifted himself up off their back and grabbed their hips. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in hard, shoving him forward on the bed. Crowley almost screamed, a hand stopping the noise at the last second. Aziraphale placed a hand on their back, pushing them into the mattress, before setting a brutal pace. He often forgot just how aroused the demon could make him, especially like this. He brushed their wings together, making Aziraphale shudder and groan as Crowley clenched hard around him, slick painting their thighs. He grabbed their wings, using them as leverage as he sped towards the edge. He could hold back as long as they needed him too, as the feeling of them both finishing at the same time was too good to pass up.

Crowley was barely holding themself up anymore, being lifted only by their wings, but they weren't quite there. Despite the moans and screams they were singing as he pulled their feathers, he let go of their wings and let them drop back to the mattress before reaching around to rub at Crowley's swollen clit. He felt their body tense, and it got quieter as they choked on their moans. With one last thrust and a well-placed thumb on the oil glad of their wing, they came hard, wings flying to the sides as he did, barely missing the wall in front of them. Aziraphale followed, his own wings doing the same as he knocked over the lamp on the bedside table and a growl forced its way out of his throat as he did. The celestial nature of it wringing another wave of pleasure from Crowley. He didn't stop his movements.

They stayed like this for a while, both riding out their orgasms until Aziraphale could finally muster the energy to pull out. He had to try and stay upright while attempting to move Crowley to their side without hurting their wings. His love was thankfully coherent enough to fold them in for him, at least. Aziraphale flopped down next to them, using a quick miracle to clean both of them and the sheets, and gathered Crowley into their arms. He stroked their wings softly, his own tucked away to the side save the one he covered his dearest with. Crowley followed suit; their wing placed under his.

"Feel better, my dearest?" Crowley nodded, nuzzling close to him and making a very contented sound in the back of their throat, almost like a hissy purr. Aziraphale thought that he was indeed the better 'driver' in situations like these and was about to voice this, but thought better of it. Just as well to; moments later, Crowley leaned up and kissed him slowly. Aziraphale knew he would have ruined the moment with a statement like that and would have missed out on this. Humming sleepily, he kissed back, but the two very satisfied husbands didn't stop kissing until they'd finally fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked reading it as much as i liked writing it!! now, its nearly 6am and i need to go to bed. 
> 
> I promise other fics will be updated, im just knee deep in uni study and a good omens hyperfixation ;-; harry potter stuff will come back eventually!


End file.
